1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus which displays text, images, etc. on a monitor. More particularly, it relates to an electronic apparatus which has an index function.
2. Description of the Related Art
Known electronic apparatus which display text, images, etc. on a monitor include electronic paper type, electronic book type, and electronic addressing type apparatus (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication Nos. 2003-140574, 2003-076354, and 2002-108254; and Japanese Publication of International Patent Application Nos. 2001-525096 and 11-502950).
In spite of recent increases in the capacity of recording media used for such electronic apparatus, electronic apparatus often cannot display a series of data at once due to a limited display area. To deal with this situation, such electronic apparatus are designed to display part of data at once and display a series of data by switching screens one after another.
To switch screens, the user should operate scroll bars or cursor keys on the monitor, rotate the electronic apparatus itself, or the like.